


And In The Darkness

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Rust [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Predator/Prey, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an easy catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In The Darkness

~ And in the Darkness ~

He is handsome, stylish, charmingly sarcastic, street-smart but not an intellectual by any means, obedient to her will even if he does not always follow directions to the letter, resilient, competent (enough), and just _slightly_ desperate; in short, he is everything she could ever want in an underling... or a potential mate.

All it takes is a few words, sharply spoken but with an undertone that promises more, and the touch of her palm upon his cheek for her to claim him as hers. The first step was to make him start thinking of himself that way; now that she's caught him in her web, it will be easy to attach more and more strings.

~oOo~


End file.
